The Chaser
This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! " All the heroes who faced him and survived to tell their tale told me the same thing : He's the perfect embodiement of fear itself, in spite of his young age , every opponent he has wasn't able to contain their fear when facing him , as if an unstoppable monster was able to devour you whole ! ''"- A hero describing what facing The Chaser looks like. The Chaser is a relentless killer and mass murderer in spite of his young age , he is the most recent member to join the Claw. He kills both for his job and pleasure in spite of showing absolutely no emotions when killing people. In spite of his dreadly attitude towards humans , it is said that he loves cats, which could explain why his costumes includes a cat tail on the back. Along with Epoch , the two of them are the ones who takes most of the time the assasination missions. He possesses an emitter-type quirck called Terrify. His real name is unknown. He wears the codename '"Terror Bringer" among the members of the Claw . History The Chaser is a relentless killer famously known for the weapon he uses, a small guillotine with jagged blades around it, as well as his dreadful quirk Terrify.He began his carreer as a murderous killer quite early in his life. In fact , when he was 10, his quirk manifested himself for the first time, and it drove his parents to insanity due to the fact that The Chaser didn't control at all the intensity of his quirk at this moment. Driven by this insanity, his parents comitted suicide, soonly after this tragic accident, he has been adopted by his aunt, however the same scenario occured and her mad aunt ended up interned in a psychiatric hospital. After this second accident, nobody wanted to adopt him anymore , not even his family, he ended up alone. Because of the nature of his quirk, and his lack of control over it, he has been isolated from any human contact by being left on the streets and living as a homeless teenager. However, during the time he tried to survive alone in the streets came control over his quirk as well as a grown-up hate against the world and its citizens. He considered that other people were the reason behind his suffering and misery. So he began comitting offenses : In the beginning, he was just stealing stuff in shops to feed himself and allowing him to have a better life by entering in places and using his quirk to make people unable to act in some way against him. However, one time during one of his numerous robberies, a courageous cashier managed to resist the fear emitted by The Chaser 's quirk and tried to attack him. The Chaser , filled with hate against humanity and seeing somebody trying to resist him, went mad and jumped to cashier before he could reach him, and out of anger towards everything he went through during his life , punched him as hard as he can with all he had until he was dead. Looking at what he did, The Chaser felt relieved of all his anger, even further , he felt peacefulness and calm by looking at the corpse of one of the many humans he hated. It was his first killing, and not the last. Since this event, The Chaser wanted to feel more of this peacefulness he felt back then, because it was the only source of serenity in his tortured life. So began his killing spree and carreer as a murderer. His killing count was only increasing with the time passing, so much that he became a quite researched criminal and that heroes were sent after him as well as famous in the underworld. He managed to first hero who was sent to apprehend him, however in his second confrontation, on a desert street during the night he met not only one, but three heroes who were sent after him , The Chaser immediately tried to use his quirk, however it only worked on one of the three heroes, still having to fight back against the two heroes remaining even though their fighting abilities were diminished by his quirk. After a hard and long fight during which The Chaser fighted like an enraged beast, he managed to be beaten and apprehended. The two heroes were about to handcuff him and bring him to justice for his crimes. When they were about to do it, a masked man with gleaming yellow eyes appeared and said : " '''My my, what a good luck I have ! I was exactly looking for you young man, do you know that you have quite a reputation in the underworld, do you know how people call you down there ? The "Terror Bringer" because in fact , your quirk is quite... terrifying ! It seems that you're in some trouble , do you mind if I help you ?". It was Enigma , the leader of the Pinnacle of the Claw. The heroes tried to fight Enigma to arrest him however they were defeated in no time by the latter. After this the masked man told to the young adult : "' I was seeing you fight back then to assess your potential, and you truly have some '! I have a question for you now : You seem like you hate this world, I know it by only looking in your eyes... However , would you like to change it, to reshape it in a better way ? If the answer is yes, then come with me and join the group I belong to which is sharing the same goals as me. Furthermore , you have a debt towards me , I want you to remember that when giving me your answer ! '" . For the first time, The Chaser felt like he could trust somebody, it took him only seconds to accept his proposition and join the Claw. Soonly after that , he gain a new combative suit and an improved version of his unique signature weapon. Personnality The Chaser is a relentless killer who doesn't leave his target until the job is done no matter what happens or what confronts him : he'll always try to reach his target by avoiding or ignoring the obstacles with the use of his skill and his quirk. He's also a psychopath who enjoys killing methodically because it brings him serenity in is troubled life. However he never shows emotion when killing people,he's quite introvert. Abilities '-Assasination skills : All the killing he made allowed him to nurture his natural assasination abilities. '-Masked Suit : '''Both his suit and mask are made to scare his ennemies by his dreadful appearance while also protecting him from blade cuts and light bullets by having it renforced. '-Signature Weapon :''' His special weapon, a small guillotine with jawed blade around it, allow him to quickly dismember his opponenents if they're not cautious enough. Category:Villains Category:The Claw Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users